Never Gonna Be Alone
by twifanforever460
Summary: The Volturi visit goes wrong, costing Edward and Alice their lives.The Volturi turn Bella. Can Jasper and Bella Comfort each other? Will they get the happy ever after they always wanted. *Full summary inside*
1. SUMMARY AN

Hey readers,

I plan on finishing Far From His Arms for a fact because I'm getting some awesome feedback. As Time Flies is going to prove some difficulties. I'll try to finish that one sometime but I can't promise it will be anytime soon. So, your wondering whats going on. Well, I started writing this the other day and thought you might like this. So here's a summary. Please review and tell me whatcha thing. I don't mind flames if you hate it. I want the truth.

Never Gonna Be Alone:

The Volturi visit in Italy goes wrong, costing Edward and Alice their lives. The Volturi turn Bella. When Bella gets back to the rest of the Cullens, can Jasper and Bellacomfort each other? Will they get the happy ever after they've always wanted?

Please Review.

Love,

twifanforever460


	2. Chapter 1

_**(Hey everyone. This is Chapter one. Hope you all like it and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer does.**_

_**This chapter will be Bella and Jasper's POV**_

_**Story- Never Gonna Be Alone  
Chapter 1**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I was waiting for the pain to come. Alice was being restrained by Demetri and Edward by Felix. I turned toward Jane, just wanting to get on with it. I felt a slight burn rise in my felt like a raging fire, beginning to climb in my veins. I screamed in agony. Edward roared in fury. Alice whimpered. My knees buckled beneath me and I ended up cringing on the floor. Then, everything happened in a blur.

Edward broke loose of Felix's hold. He lunged toward Jane but Alec got to him first. There was a loud scuffle between them. I watched, painstakingly, as Felix and Alec helped hold him down. Aro came forward and grabbed a hold of Edward's head and literally twisted it off his body. They tore him limb from limb and caught the remains on fire.

I sobbed from my spot on the floor. The burning on my insides still hadn't receded, so I was guessing no one had told her to stop. Then, I heard a piercing scream come from Alice. I looked straight up ans saw the deep purple smoke in crease. Then, the pain from Jane left my body, but that only made room for my emotional pain to move in.

I heard a sudden uproar around me. Shouts and words jumbled out, but I paid no attention. Aro yelled something and it got really quiet. I slowly tilted my head and saw the group of vampires staring at me. I pushed myself into a sitting position. I must have looked a mess, but I couldn't find it in me to care. Edward and Alice were dead. The world could end and I'd take it happily.

I forces=d my attention on the leaders. Their milky- red eyes shone with a quick but happy moment. Aro motioned to Marcus, who moved closer to me. And before I could say anything, Marcus had bitten into my neck and quickly let go. Fire, worse than what Jane had given me, coursed through my body, and I immediately knew that they meant to change me.

The last thought that entered my head was not one of happiness.

_'I'm gonna be alone for all of eternity.'_

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

Alice had given us specific to get back to the house in Forks. So, here we were. We had fixed it up to its former beauty. Everything was the same as before we left. But there were three people missing from the picture. Alice, Edward, and Bella. Bella's name brought back the memories of that stupid birthday party. It didn't help that her scent still lingered around the house. I had felt so guilty. I felt that it was my fault that Edward made us leave. If I could have controlled myself, I'd have never been tempted. I'd have been able to hold my breathe until they took care of her. But no, my blood lust decided to show and give me hell.

After we left, I tried with everything I had to control that part of me. I was hoping that if Edward could see I could control myself, he'd let us all go back to Bella. But Edward, being the pighead he is, decided it wasn't enough. That is, up to a week ago. Alice had a vision about Bella trying to kill herself. Rosalie told Edward. And that brought us to where we are now. Alice and Bella ran off to stop Edward from his suicide mission. Alice promised to get out alive, and that's what I was counting on.

I had been so busy with my thoughts that I hadn't heard the gentle knocks on our front door. I ran downstairs, hoping that it was our missing trio. I was hoping that none of then had gotten hurt. Esme was already there and holding open the door. There stood the most beautiful women I'd ever seen She seemed a bit familiar, That's been I recognized her.

It was Bella.

_**(So, what did you guys think. Like it. Hate it. Please review and tell me.**_

_**-twifanforever460**_


End file.
